Leon Milielle
Leon Milielle – postać występująca w The Elder Scrolls Online. Breton, dawno nieżyjący mieszkaniec Westtry. Miejscowy kapłan Stendarra i mąż Rosalind Milielle. Wygląd Leon jest dosyć wysoki. Ma krótką, potarganą brodę, wąsy i krótkie włosy. Nosi na sobie prosty strój kapłana. Jako duch jest przeźroczysty i świeci się na niebiesko (chociaż raz można zobaczyć jak świeci się na złoto). Osobowość Leon za życia był osobą troskliwą i kochającą. Znał się na wielu rzeczach, jak na przykład na ziołach i alchemii. Był też strachliwy i łatwo tracił nadzieję. Jako duch jest osobą wręcz zdesperowaną, aby klątwa ciążąca na nim, na jego żonie i innych mieszkańcach wsi została zdjęta. Historia Przed akcją gry Leon był kapłanem Stendarra w miejscowości Westtry. Był też mężem Rosalind Milielle. Któregoś dnia Westty zostało zaatakowane przez Nordów. Podczas gdy Rosalind i inni mieszkańcy wioski walczyli z najeźdźcami, Leon modlił się do Stendarra o ratunek dla wsi. Nie mając odpowiedzi ze strony bóstwa i słysząc krzyki walczących na zewnątrz mieszkańców, Leon zdecydował się na radykalny krok i zaczął modlić się do daedr. Zaczął oferować im swoją duszę w zamian za ocalenie Westtry i jej mieszkańców. Jedynym który odpowiedział i przyjął ofertę był Molag Bal. Niestety, Deadryczny Książę złamał obietnicę i pozwolił Nordom wymordować mieszkańców wsi, po czym wskrzesił zarówno duchy mieszkańców, jak i ciała najeźdźców i związał ich z Westtry, a z samej Rosalind uczynił głównego ducha trzymającego innych nieumarłych w świecie śmiertelników. W czasie akcji gry Leon jako duch nawiedzał okolice Westtry. Któregoś dnia spotkał przechodzącego obok Vestige'a. Duch poprosił bohatera o zdjęcie klątwy ciążącej na wsi i jej mieszkańcach. Mówi też, ze aby to zrobić, Vestige musi przejść tę samą ścieżkę, którą przeszła Rosalind w ostatnich chwilach swego życia. Vestige zgadza się, po czym rusza do Westtry, aby pomóc duchom. Tam też widzi poszczególne zdarzenia z ostatniego dnia istnienia wsi. Po tym jak Vestige poznaje historię Rosalind i Leona, duch kapłana mówi mu iż jedynym ratunkiem dla wsi jest uwolnienie Rosalind spod zaklęcia Molag Bala. Gdy bohater uwalnia ducha, kapitan straży może wybrać czy woli ostatecznie pozbyć się ciał najeźdźców, którzy nadal się snują jako szkielety między domami i zagrażają śmiertelnikom, czy woli uwolnić duchy niewinnych mieszkańców od wiecznego cierpienia. Vestige pozbywa się najeźdźców Vestige bierze od Rosalind jej miecz i dzięki niemu ostatecznie pozbywa się szkieletów w ruinach Westtry. Dzięki temu wieś stała się na nowo miejscem bezpiecznym dla zwykłych śmiertelników. Niestety duchy mieszkańców, w tym Leon i Rosalind, nadal są uwięzione i nie mogą zaznać spokoju. Vestige uwalnia duchy mieszkańców Vestige decyduje się wziąć od Rosalind klejnot symbolizujący jej oddanie i lojalność wobec mieszkańców. Dzięki niemu duchy mieszkańców, w tym Leona i Rosalind, zostają uwolnione i mogą spocząć w pokoju, ale za to ciała najeźdźców nadal okupują wioskę, czyniąc ją miejscem niezdatnym do życia dla śmiertelników. Ekwipunek Leon, jako duch posiada przy sobie tylko złoto i losowy element zbroi. Powiązane zadania *The Ghosts of Westtry *Memento Mori Cytaty *''Please. Help us'' *''Don't recoil from me, traveler. I mean you no harm. I'm a spirit of regret, not malice.'' Ciekawostki * Był człowiekiem religijnym i pobożnym, jednak atak Nordów na Westtry i brak odpowiedzi ze strony Stendarra zachwiały jego wiarą i wystawiły ją na próbę. * Bardzo kocha swoją żonę. Galeria Przypisy Nawigacja en:Leon Milielle ru:Леон Мильель Kategoria:Online: Bretonowie Kategoria:Online: Mężczyźni